Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rifle receiver and more particularly pertains to supporting a plurality of bullets and for feeding the bullets sequentially for firing, the supporting and the feeding being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of rifle receivers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, rifle receivers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting bullets and feeding bullets for firing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a rifle receiver for supporting a plurality of bullets and for feeding the bullets sequentially for firing, the supporting and the feeding being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the rifle receiver according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a plurality of bullets and feeding the bullets sequentially for firing, the supporting and the feeding being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rifle receiver which can be used for supporting a plurality of bullets and for feeding the bullets sequentially for firing, the supporting and the feeding being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.